The invention relates to a method for the production of a composite part, in particular an interior trim part for vehicles, with a multipart cover layer, and also to a composite part.
Composite parts which have a carrier, a decorative layer and a foam layer, which is situated between carrier and decorative layer and connects carrier and decorative layer to each other, are known.
Furthermore, it is known to construct the decorative layer to be multipart comprising at least two skins which are situated adjacently relative to each other.
It is problematic in the production of a component with a multipart decorative layer that, during the rear-foaming, foam can escape in the region of the separating line between the adjacent skins.
In order to prevent this, the patent JP 3347850 discloses a method according to which two skins with angled-off end regions are disposed on the surface of a tool in such a manner that the angled-off end regions of the first and second skin are directed away from the surface of the tool. The end region of one skin has at least one sealed portion in the form of a protuberance which can engage into a corresponding opening or hollow of the oppositely situated end region of the other skin. Correspondingly, the two skins are connected to each other to form a seal. Thereafter, the skins are foamed to each other.
The disadvantage of this solution is that, in order to ensure sufficient impermeability, the sealed portions must be configured in a relatively complex manner, that the skins must have a certain degree of rigidity in order to retain their shape and that an exact arrangement of the skins must be ensured.
It is the object of the present invention to produce a method with which composite parts can be produced with a rear-foamed multipart cover layer, which method enables an uncomplicated arrangement of the skins forming the cover layers and also can ensure sufficient impermeability during the rear-foaming. It is a further object to produce a composite part with a rear-foamed optically attractive, multipart cover layer.
These objects are achieved by a method and a composite part according to the independent claims.
Advantageous developments are described in the dependent claims.